


Rare Ship Drabble Meme

by fanficsaregayerthancanon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:56:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsaregayerthancanon/pseuds/fanficsaregayerthancanon
Summary: It does what it says on the tin.The drabble meme in questionYou can send your requests to the blog or just in the comments here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Iwaizumi does gymnastics in his spare time and picks that up instead of volleyball at uni.
> 
> Prompt for 4 - “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage?” - for IwaSuga

A pained groan escaped Sugawara’s lips as he collapsed onto the sofa. He had only agreed to go to his boyfriend’s gymnastics class because Iwaizumi had promised to take him to get his favourite super spicy mapo tofu, but his muscles were so sore he couldn’t even make that and so Iwaizumi had to drive them straight home afterwards. Sugawara sighed as his stomach gurgled from the lack of food but he stayed put, knowing Iwaizumi would make it up to him later.

“Hey, Koushi, are you alright? The instructor really had it in for you today for some reason,” speak of the devil, Iwaizumi made his way into Sugawara’s line of vision, two steaming mugs in hand and a look of concern marring his face.

“Some reason my ass,” Sugawara grumbled, it was obvious that the instructor was interested in Iwaizumi, so of course he’d have it in for him. He sat up just long enough for Iwaizumi to sit down before he lay in his boyfriends lap, “You made me drag my muscles through hell that not even my favourite food can help me, how do you plan to repay me, hm?”

“I take it me making your meals for the next few days isn’t going to cut it, huh?”

Sugawara shook his head, a smirk on his face, “You’re gonna have to do a lot better than that to make up for this Hajime.”

Iwaizumi hummed to himself, ideas flying through his head as he carefully put their mugs down, “Do you…well…I mean…I could give you a massage? That is if don’t mind, we had a couple sessions on them for when our fitness partners need help loosening up...”

Sugawara’s eyes lit up, “Now that sounds like a good idea, although,” he pouted, “I don’t think _one_ massage will be enough.”

Iwaizumi chuckled, toying with his boyfriend’s grey hair, “Alright then, massages whenever you ask for them, that better Koushi?”

Sugawara’s face lit up with a grin as he laughed, “ _Much_ better, maybe next time instead of seeing that mean instructor you could be my personal trainer, hm?”

“Whatever you say Koushi, whatever you say.”


End file.
